


Purrfect Catastrophe

by Married2MyPhone



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ask why not, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heather Chandler is a cat, I don't know why this was made, I wrote this the whole day, It's 12am and I want to die, Light Angst, Not Proofread, don't ask why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Married2MyPhone/pseuds/Married2MyPhone
Summary: Heather Chandler spends most of her nights in a local bar, drinking her sorrows away and crying in front of Veronica Sawyer's door and begging her to take her back despite being separated for four months now.  The only time she leaves is when Veronica threatens to have her kicked out, but there's not one night where she doesn't stop by and just sit there, lying against the door from how much she struggled to stand up in her drunken state. Heather was determined to keep this up until Veronica took her back until one morning, she woke up in front of Veronica's door with one problem...Heather Chandler is a cat.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	Purrfect Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask. I found this old plot I made from 2018 and decided why the fuck not. I spent the whole day writing this and I did not stop until it was finished. I did not proofread this so if I have any mistakes, just know that I do not care. I just wanted to post something other than the Chance To Start Over thing and I made this 12k worded monstrosity.

"Veronica! Open the door please! Just let me in and we can talk!" Heather cried out, knocking on the door before stumbling from losing balance due to her heels. Deciding that getting up was useless after tripping multiple times, Heather let herself fall to the ground, resting her head against the door while lightly knocking on the door. "I'm sorry. We can make it work, I swear. Just please, open the door!" Heather cried out, but like always, there was no response. Heather knows it's pathetic, but for once, she's putting her pride aside. She just wants Veronica back. Heather didn't actually mean it when she said that they should just break up. It was a spur of the moment thing, something she just said without thinking because she was mad, she never expected Veronica to actually agree. 

"Veronica, let's just try again." Heather called out, weakly knocking on the door.Veronica sat in her living room, doing her best to ignore Heather like she usually did and she sighed in relief when the whining stopped. Until the knocking started again which made her throw her book down and turn to the door, glaring at it as hard as she could as if that would make the girl on the other side go away. At first it was sweet, flowers and baked goods being left on her door, then they dialed down to letters and notes slipped under her door, then it downgraded to Heather sending drunk messages and voicemails and then there's this. It was tiring, having to threaten calling the police on Heather even though they both know she wouldn't do such a thing.

More and more noise complaints were being sent to her and Veronica doesn't know what to do because her landlord keeps letting Heather into the building no matter how many times she tells her not to because apparently she likes Heather too much to keep her out. Betty suggested getting a restraining order, but Veronica's not that cruel. She just wishes that Heather would move on. It's been four months since they broke up, they're well past the point of still being super heart broken over it. Of course she still loved Heather, part of her will always love Heather because she was her first everything, but them breaking up was a long time coming. Veronica always knew that her and Heather wouldn't last and it was a harsh truth she carried with her throughout their relationship. 

How many high school couples actually last that long? Their constant fighting just confirmed her thoughts. It's a miracle that they even lasted as long as they did, but they could only go as far without getting tired. That's exactly how Veronica felt. She was tired of all the shouting and the fighting. Sure, her and Heather bickered a lot, but those were moments she could look back on and laugh about because they were silly and they both knew that they didn't actually care about what they were bickering about. Veronica was scared that the constant fighting would make her resent Heather and she didn't want that because she loves Heather with all her heart, so she stopped it before it got to that point. Not to say she didn't miss the girl. She did, every single day, but she couldn't give into the desire of seeing her because it would only make moving on harder than it already was. She was just tired of all of it really, so instead of threatening to kick Heather out again, she didn't bother and just went to bed.

Heather listened as Veronica's footsteps became softer and softer until she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own breathing. Maybe if she just tried harder when they were together, she wouldn't be in this position. Heather just wants things to go back to normal. Days having fun with Veronica and hearing her laugh, seeing her smile reach her eyes as she radiated joy. Falling asleep next to the girl, lying her head on her chest after a long day and just listening as Veronica read to her while running her fingers through her hair. She misses it, but most of all, Heather misses her. She's spent so much time imagining her life with Veronica that she can't bring herself to face that Veronica might no longer be in it. 

Heather hit her head against the door and groaned, not meaning to do it so hard before turning around and leaning against it, letting herself slide down until she was almost lying on the ground. She decided that sleeping on the dirty carpet of their old apartment complex isn't so bad. Maybe when she wakes up, Veronica will kick her out and it may sound bad, but at least she'll get to see her face to face, something she knows the brunette has been avoiding. Heather fell asleep with Veronica on her mind, dreaming about the girl throughout her sleep, just like most of her nights. Who cares if her designer clothes are gonna get dirty? She just didn't care enough anymore, because why care when the love of your life doesn't want you anymore?  
__________

Heather woke up with an aching headache, trying to muster as much energy as she could to get up as she stretched and yawned. The sound of purring caught Heather's ears which made her abruptly turn around, trying to find the source of the sound, only to find an empty hallway. Huh, that was weird... Not giving it anymore mind, Heather tried to get up, only to fall, but she quickly caught herself with her hands. She looked up, eyes widening at the size of... Well, everything. How hungover was she? Everything, from the door to the walls, was gargantuan and she wondered how much she really drank the night before. She reached up to cover her mouth, jumping when she felt hair and jumping once more when she heard a screech. God, who let their cat loose this early in the day? 

Speaking of early, Heather didn't actually know what time it was. Reaching into her pocket, Heather was shocked to feel nothing but fur. Looking down, Heather's eyes widened as she felt her whole body freeze when she looked at her hand, only to see a tiny paw. What? Heather moved her hand left and right, surprised to see that the paw she was looking at was moving in the same way. Heather closed her eyes, feeling her heart hammer against her chest as she took multiple deep breaths. She was probably just dreaming, really hungover or somebody drugged her while she was sleeping and she was just hallucinating. Once she opens her eyes, she won't be a- No, she's not even gonna say it because there's not a chance that she could be that. Okay, on the count of three, she's gonna open her eyes and she's gonna see a human hand with no claws and fur.

One... Two...

Heather opened her eyes, fully expecting to see her hand, only to see the same paw. She looked further down to see the tiny body of a cat, twisting and turning to get a full good look of herself. Orange ginger soft fur, sharp claws, a swishing tail. No, no, it just cant be. There was no way, absolutely not. Heather was going to close her eyes once more and she'll be back in her regular body. This was not real, none of this is real. It's too crazy to be real. Heather took a deep breath, preparing herself to wake up from this nightmare. She just had to be realistic. Apparently believing in something hard enough makes shit come true, so she's going to do just that. She's not a cat. She's not a cat. There was just no way, that she was...

Veronica shot up from her bed when she heard what sounded like an animal dying from outside. It kind of made her concerned because whatever poor thing was out there sounded like they were being mauled. Veronica was used to hearing stray cats fighting outside her window next to her desk, but not outside her room and apartment. Getting up from her bed, Veronica made her way out of her room and went over to her door, opening it and immediately regretting it because now the sound was amplified without the door acting as a buffer. Stepping back while covering her ears, Veronica waited for the cat to stop whining before looking to see a small tabby cat writhing on the ground as it cried.

"Aw... You poor thing." Veronica said, crouching down to the cat's level and hesitantly reaching her hand out towards it. At the sound of the brunette's voice, the cat suddenly stopped it's cries, looking up at the girl with it's big green eyes. Veronica smiled at the cat, furthering her reach until her hand met the cat's soft fur. When the cat showed no sign of protest, Veronica ran her hand through it's fur and the cat purred in delight which made Veronica coo at how cute it was being. "Did your owner leave you here? You can't be a stray since this is a private complex..." Veronica said as she ran both her hands through the cat's fur. The cat didn't seem to mind and even leaned in to Veronica's touch, Veronica's heart warming at the affection the cat was giving her. 

Heather seemed to forget that she was a cat for a second, but how could she when Veronica was showing her this much attention? Who knew that the best way to get your ex's attention was to just turn into a cat? Wait... Fuck, right, Heather's not supposed to be a cat. Heather started whining again which made Veronica pout. "I know, it sucks being abandoned, huh?" Veronica said and Heather rolled her eyes, well, it was the best eye roll she could muster as a cat. Lifting her paws (god, she was gonna have to get used to that, huh?), Heather stumbled forward to Veronica, having a hard time balancing on two legs as she rested them against Veronica's arms, looking the girls in the eyes before speaking. -It's me!- Was what she tried to say, but it only came out as a strangled meow.

"Oh..." Veronica said and delight appeared in Heather's eyes, thinking that Veronica understood what she was trying to say. Heather later deduced that she simply forgot how much of an animal lover Veronica was. "You don't have a collar!" Veronica said, lifting Heather by her torso which left her in an awkward position where her arms were squished against her neck. Veronica carried Heather in her arms before going back inside her apartment, carefully putting her down before shutting the door. Heather turned around, sitting on the ground as she stared up at Veronica who sighed from how adorable she thought she was before sitting cross legged down on the floor in front of Heather. "What are we gonna do with you?" Veronica asked, reaching over to pick Heather up again before resting her on her lap.

Owning a pet has been on her mind for a long time now, but she never had a chance to actually get through adopting one. She knows that technically she's just stealing this cat cause there's no way it's a stray, especially with how well cared the cat looked. "Do you have a name?" Veronica asked the cat as she petted it. The cat meowed as if it was trying to answer Veronica's question, but obviously, she couldn't speak cat. "Hm... Sorry, buddy, I don't know your name. How about I give you one?" Veronica asked and the cat meowed again, but the brunette didn't know if it was a bad meow or a good meow. She decided that it was the latter. "I don't even know if you're a girl or not." Veronica said, lifting the cat so it could face her before looking down to check.

Heather doesn't know why, but she feels sort of violated as Veronica tried to see if she was a girl or not. Sure, they dated for years, Veronica's seen her naked multiple times before, but this was different. Heather Chandler was a cat for crying out loud, she didn't even know how her own genitalia looked like. "You're a girl. I should give you a good name then." Veronica said as she analyzed Heather. She suddenly felt self conscious, looking away as Veronica analyzed her. Heather was fairly confident in her looks, why wouldn't she? She took proper care of herself everyday and she prided herself on her looks over a lot of things. But she was a cat. It was still a crazy thing to process. Why was she a cat? Is this the universe's way of punishing her for all the shit she gave her classmates in high school? If so, she's sorry, she'll do anything to turn back. But also, why a cat? 

"Ah! I have the perfect name!" Veronica said, a smile appearing on her face and the cat seemed to relax in her hands. "Ginger!" The brunette said proudly and the cat gave her a deadpanned look before hitting Veronica across the face with her paw. Well, hit was a strong word, especially since she was a cat. It was more of her just dragging her paw across Veronica's face. Seriously, this girl is supposed to be a writer, you'd think she'd have more originality than 'Ginger' of all names. "You don't like it?" Veronica asked with a pout and the cat seemed to struggle, but it held it's ground, staring at the girl as if asking if that was an actual question. "Alright, I'll think of a better name then." Veronica said and the cat seemed pleased with her choice. Name giving wasn't Veronica's strongest suit. Usually when trying to think of names, she either chose the most basic ones or went to the many name generator sites on the internet to make them choose for her.

Honestly, Heather would've been fine with any name other than Ginger. Okay, ha ha, she's assuming she's a ginger cat from her fur, but my god. Heather would rather waste all nine of her lives in one go if Veronica really decided to start calling her something as stupid as that for the duration of her being a cat. Hopefully it wouldn't be lone because a, Heather doesn't think she can live through being called Ginger for the rest of her life and b, she'd rather not live the rest of her life as a cat at all. "Okay, I have the perfect name. Serious this time, it's perfect." Veronica said and Heather continued to give Veronica an unimpressed look, trying to tell her with just her face that she didn't believe a word she just said. "From now on, I'm calling you... Catniss Everdeen." Nope, she'd rather be Ginger. Heather clawed at Veronica's hands and walked away when Veronica dropped her.

The brunette frowned as the cat walked away and laid down on the ground facing away from Veronica. "Well, I like it." Veronica said as she got up and the cat huffed after hearing the words she said. "I've never had a pet before, so I might not be good at this." After the names she's chosen, the cat wasn't surprised with her statement. "I don't even know what food I should give you, I have to buy you a collar and a leash..." Veronica muttered and the cat wondered if Veronica thought she was a dog or what. "Oh, I should get you a scratching post, cats like that, right?" Having enough of her rambling, the cat got up and walked over to her new owner, clawing at her legs until she got the brunette's attention. Veronica looked down and picked the cat up before walking over to her couch and laying down on it.

Heather laid on Veronica's chest and made herself comfortable, subconsciously purring as she felt her hands run through her fur. Heather would have to teach herself to control that because she was not going to be seen purring by anyone. Her sour thoughts left her mind as she adjusted her position on Veronica's chest, feeling her entire being grow warm from being close to the girl. If Heather was a person, Veronica would've pushed her off her and kicked her out of her house, but she was a cat and Veronica didn't know it was her. Obviously she wanted to become human as quick as possible, but if this, Veronica petting her as she rambled on about the little things, came with being a cat? Heather guesses she doesn't really have much to complain about other than not being in her own body.  
__________

A few days have passed by and Heather was being petty by facing the corner while Veronica tried to feed her that vile thing she calls cat food. It smelled absolutely horrible, like, how does Veronica expect her to eat that? "Come on, Angelicat. This was really expensive, at least try to eat it." Her name also changed throughout the days with Veronica trying out different ones to see how Heather would react to them before settling on one she thought Heather might like. So far, she liked none of the names Veronica was calling her. There was Catzilla, Fuzzinator, Cattitude cause apparently she was giving a lot of that and also Cleocatra which wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. "Please! Even just a little bit." Veronica whined and Heather let out a noise of disapproval before hopping onto the counter. 

That was a trick that took awhile to learn. The amount of embarrassment Heather felt when attempting to climb up something whether it be a table or a couch and end up falling onto the ground and spasming from trying to get up again. It was even worse when Veronica laughed while trying to help her get up. Add that to the list of things she hated about being a cat besides being a cat in general. "Angelicat, no." Veronica said as she went over to grab Heather before she could get her paws on the bread she left out when making a sandwich. She went over to the bowl and laid Heather in front of it, but Heather merely laid down in front of it with a huff, glaring at it with all the disgust and hatred she could muster. "Come on. You don't have to eat all of it, just-" Veronica was cut off when she heard her buzzer ring. 

"When I get back, I better see some of that eaten." Veronica said, pointing at the cat's food ball while eyeing the feline who looked away with a grump look on her face. Veronica went over to her buzzer and pressing the button that let the person on the other side speak. "Hey, who is it?" Veronica asked, glancing over her shoulder to see the cat actually trying to eat the food. "Veronica, it's me. Can I come up?" The cat seemed to be alerted at the sound of a new voice, dismissing her food and going over to Veronica, clawing at the bottom part of her pajama pants to get her attention. "Sure thing, JD. Come on up." Veronica said before picking the cat up. "We have a visitor, so you need to behave." Veronica analyzed the cat who seemed to be on the fence with the idea. After sometime, Veronica heard a knock on the door so she quickly got up, the cat following right behind her as she did.

Heather watched as Veronica opened the door to show a man in all black walk in with a smile on his face. The two moved in to hug each other and Heather decided that behaving wasn't something she really felt like doing that day. Moving in between them, Veronica and JD were forced to step back due to the cat that was in their was. "Oh, you have a cat now." JD said in amusement as Veronica went to pick Heather up. "Yup! I found her in front of my door the other day and now I'm a proud cat mom." Veronica said, petting the cat who glared at the man in front of them. "I'm a dog person myself, but I did take in a stray cat once when I was a kid." JD said, reaching over to pet the cat who hissed and swatted away at his hand. JD reeled his hand back, holding it close to him as Heather settled back in Veronica's arms. "Angelicat, no! That was rude." Veronica scolded as she put Heather back down on the ground to her dismay. 

"She doesn't seem to like me all that much." JD said with a laugh before focusing his attention back to Veronica. "I'm sorry about that, sometimes she's really feisty." Veronica said, turning to the cat who meowed loudly. -Damn right I am.- Heather thought as she turned around, hopping back onto the counter and trying to grab the bread she was going for earlier. "Anyway, what brings you here?" Veronica asked as she lead them to the couch. "Well, the last time I heard from you was when you were ranting about your ex and I just assumed that you've finally been kidnapped, so I wanted to check on you." JD said when the cat suddenly appeared in front of them, staring at them with wide and curious eyes. The two decided to ignore the cat. "Nah, I'm all safe here. But it's weird though. Heather hasn't shown up these past few days. I know I've been wanting her to stop and finally move on, but I just assumed that she'd have another big gesture before leaving since that's how her extra ass works." Veronica explained.

-How dare you.- Heather thought before jumping onto the couch, sitting on Veronica's lap and glaring up at her. Veronica didn't seem to mind since Heather did this often, so she simply picked her up and put her back on the ground. "Maybe she did decide to move on." JD suggested with a shrug. "I don't know," Veronica sighed before leaning against JD and resting her head on his shoulder. -Excuse me, what is this?- The cat snarled, but Veronica merely waved the cat away. This was normal for JD and Veronica, to be close to one another since JD did comfort Veronica when they first met which was at a bar when she was crying about Heather after they just broke up. But Heather didn't know that. "It sounds stupid to say I'm worried. I've been wanting her to stop coming over for awhile now, but the sudden disappearance is just too weird." Veronica said and JD hummed as he rubbed Veronica's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure she's okay. She'll probably contact you when she's okay. Either that or the other Heathers will let you know." JD said and Veronica huffed and JD kissed the top of her head for comfort. -Alright, that's enough.- Heather jumped up onto the couch again and started pawing at JD's hands which made the boy pull it away, gazing at the cat with a confused expression. Heather then pushed at Veronica's shoulders which made her lean away. "What are you doing?" Veronica asked as she tried swiping Heather's paws away, but she wasn't going to stop until they were at least five feet away from each other like the teacher with a ruler at a middle school dance she was. "Looks like she wants your attention." JD said with a laugh as Veronica was forced to lie down from how much Heather was pushing her until she perched herself on the brunette's chest. 

"Awhile ago she was ignoring me when I was trying to feed her but look at her now." Veronica said, trying to sit up, but the cat shifted it's weight which forced her to fall back down. "Should I leave you two alone?" JD joked and Veronica huffed before grabbing the cat and picking her up. When she tried to put the cat down, it started writhing and snarling in her hands. "Okay, okay, okay. You can stay here. My god, you're needy today." Veronica said, lifting Heather and placing her on her lap and only then did the cat seem satisfied, glaring over at JD with what looked like a proud expression. "Well, I better get going. Wouldn't want to keep you from your cat any longer." JD said as he got up and Veronica frowned, making a move to get up but decided not to when the cat started scratching at her leg. "I was gonna say no, but I think Angelicat might kill both of us if you don't." -I won't kill you, but I can't say the same for him- Heather thought, glaring at JD once more who simply found all of it amusing. "I'll leave you to it then." JD said, walking away with a wave. "See ya, JD." Veronica called out before JD left. 

-Yeah, you better run.- Heather huffed, making herself more comfortable on Veronica's lap. "I told you to behave. You're lucky JD didn't mind." Veronica said, petting Heather even though she was trying to sound annoyed. Heather saw through this and was satisfied as she purred at the feeling of Veronica runner her hands through her fur again. "But because of that, you can't sleep on the bed with me, you're sleeping out here." Veronica said. -What?- Heather looked up and gave Veronica the widest eyes she could give, learning that doing this usually made Veronica cave easier. "Nope, you can't do that. You didn't even eat your food, you're staying out here tonight." Veronica said, using all her willpower to not look the cat in the eyes as she reached for the remote and turned the tv on. Heather huffed once more before laying back down on Veronica's lap. Even as a cat, Veronica's still making her sleep on the couch.  
__________

Heather watched in amusement as Veronica waited in anticipation, pointing the laser from the laser pointer in front of her. "This was really expensive, I just wanna see you play with it a little, Kit-Kat." That was a lie, Heather saw Veronica buying it on Amazon for six dollars. It's been a little over a week now and apparently the name of the day was Kit-Kat. Veronica moved the laser and Heather decided to humor the girl as she put her paw on the laser. Obviously she wasn't gonna catch it, she knew how these things worked, but the excited gasp from Veronica made her want to keep going. When the laser moved away, Heather jumped over to it which made Veronica giggle. Glancing over to her, Heather felt her chest warm at the sight of Veronica grinning like a child on Christmas day. "Oh my god, I have to get my phone and record this, this is so cute." Veronica said, quickly getting up and running out the room to get her phone. It was moments like these where Heather really did enjoy being a cat.  
__________

Heather watched as Veronica laid in bed reading a book. Once again, the girl was reading in the dark and Heather is taken back to the multiple occasions where she had to remind Veronica to turn the lights on, but she always forgets. Heather walked over to Veronica's side table and jumped up, reaching over to the lamp and pressed the button that made it turn on. This seemed to grab Veronica's attention as she looked up from her book in surprise and over to the desk, eyes softening when she saw the cat. "Oh, it's just you." Veronica said, reaching over to grab Heather and laying her on her chest. "For a second I thought you were someone else." Veronica mumbled making Heather look up at her with a questioning look. "Thanks for reminding me to not read in the dark. I can already hear her scolding me. Keep this up and you'll break your eyes." Veronica said, putting on a voice as she spoke her last sentence.

Heather didn't know if she should be touched or offended. Touched because Veronica was actually thinking about her and offended because she doesn't know if Veronica thinks she actually sounds like that because that was a horrible impression. "I personally think I'd look good in glasses." -Yeah, if you can pick the right ones. We both know you'll get the stupidest looking pair- Heather thought as she looked up Veronica who had a fond look on her face. "You think she's okay?" Veronica asked as she petted the cat, not really sure who she was directing her words to, all she knew was she just wanted to speak her thoughts. "It's been awhile and I keep checking the door if she's there, but she never is. Not a word from the other Heathers either." Veronica said and Heather watched the girl, taking notice of the concerned look on her face. 

"I can't just call her either. If she really is just moving on, I wouldn't want to mess with that by calling her." Heather wonders how often Veronica really thought like this since this was the first time she's heard Veronica really talk about her while being a cat. "I don't know. I just hope she's safe wherever she is." Veronica said, but the look on her face showed Heather that the brunette's thoughts weren't eased. Veronica was gonna drive herself crazy if she continued worrying like this, Heather knows that because there were multiple times she caught Veronica pacing around the room either worrying about a job interview or a dinner with her parents or a test coming up and it always made sleeping hard for the girl. Deciding she needed a distraction, Heather got up and went over to the book Veronica was previously reading, going over to grab it until she remembered that she couldn't, because paws, and instead nudged it over to the girl with her head. 

"Hm?" Veronica hummed as she looked down to see the cat pushing her book against her arm. "You want me to read?" Veronica asked in the baby voice she put on when talking to the cat who simply nudged the book against her arm again as if to say yes. "Alright, buckle up. I hope you like Rupi Kaur." Veronica said as she picked the cat up, resting it on her lap before grabbing the book and starting to read out loud as she petted the cat. Her worries about Heather faded away as she lost herself in the book, sometimes taking breaks to focus her attention on the cat who seemed pleased with the whole situation. "I'm so glad you're an affectionate cat and not one of those 'I hate humans' cats." Veronica said, lifting the cat up and holding in close to her. "I miss having someone to cuddle." Veronica mumbled and the cat purred, seemingly leaning into the girl.

Heather was beginning to get used to the whole being a cat thing.  
__________

Heather was just lounging on the couch watching trashy reality tv when she heard the buzzer ring on Veronica's door. She swears if it's that JD dude again. She watched as Veronica went over to the buzzer, letting whoever it was on the other side in before going over to her. "I have to go to my published today, so I have some friends staying to take care of you, is that okay?" Veronica asked in the baby voice she'd use and Heather meowed, the brunette now knowing if she was trying to say yes or no. It didn't really matter either way since she had no choice. "Veronica!" -Oh god.- Heather thought as Veronica went over to the door and opened it, revealing two girls in their bright green and yellow outfits. "We have treats!" Heather Mac said happily, raising the bad of cat biscuits she was holding before gasping at the sight of the cat in Veronica's arms. "She's so cute!" Heather said, going over to take the cat from Veronica's hands.

"Come in, I guess." Veronica said with a chuckle as she watched Mac spin the cat around in her arms while the cat whined from being spun around. "How did you buy the cat again?" Duke asked as she placed her purse on the table, her and Veronica sitting down while Mac continued trying to play with the cat that looked like it just wanted to get away. "I found her on my door and took her in." Veronica said with a shrug while Duke gave her an unimpressed look. "In short, you stole someone's cat." Duke said and Veronica frowned, crossing her arms. "I didn't steal her! She didn't even have a collar and if someone in the building owns her, they would've asked around already. I've had her for two weeks now and no one's complained so she's mine." Veronica said and Duke stared at her before sighing.

"If I get in trouble for being an accomplice in a cat's kidnapping, I'm suing you." Duke said as she got up and made her way over to make who was now petting the cat who was perched on her lap, seemingly tired of fighting against the girl and settled with just letting her do what she wants. "She's so precious." Mac coo'd as the cat whined once more. "And she already hates us, great." Duke said just from seeing the look on her face. "Any word from Heather?" Veronica asked as she grabbed her stuff, preparing to head out. "No. We went over to her apartment four times already, no one was there." Mac said with a pout, hugging the cat against her chest which made the animal writhe and snarl against her, but Mac didn't seem to mind. "Heather, the cat looks like it's ten seconds away from clawing your eyes out." Duke said making Mac gasp. 

"I don't even know your name!" Mac said, lifting the cat so it would face her and if Heather could spit on her face, she would. "What is it's name?" Heather asked and Mac got up, slapping her friend's arm. "Ow, what the hell?" Duke asked even though the slap really didn't hurt. "Stop calling her an it, she's a she. You're dehumanizing her." Mac said with an angry pout as she held Heather close to her. -Yeah, stop calling me it, you bitch- Heather thought as she settled in Mac's arms. "It's a cat, I can't dehumanize something that isn't even human." Duke said before turning to Veronica. "Okay, what's it's-" She paused when she saw Mac raise her arm again which made her roll her eyes, "What's her name?" Duke asked and Veronica hummed in thoughts. "I don't know, you guys choose." Veronica said and Mac squealed in delight while Duke gaped at her. "What do you mean 'I don't know', it's your pet." Duke asked and Veronica raised her hands in defense.

"She doesn't like any of the names I give her so I give her a new one everyday and I haven't given her one for today yet." Veronica said before going over to the rack to grab her scarf. "Anyway, I have to go, I'm gonna be late. She'll try to sneak into the pantry but don't let her and she'll also try to steal some of my soda. Cat food and water only and make sure she doesn't accidentally jump off the balcony. I want this place all in one piece and she better still be alive when I get back." Veronica said as she opened the door, turning to the two girls who nodded, Mac raising Heather's arm and waving it at Veronica. -Oh hell no.- Heather thought as she jumped out of Heather's arms before quickly making her way over to Veronica, jumping up into her arms and luckily, Veronica caught her. -Don't leave me with these two. Mac's gonna dress me up and shit and the last pet Heather took care of was a goldfish and it died in two days.- Heather whined and snarled as she pawed at Veronica's chest.

"Aw, she doesn't want you to leave. It's okay buddy, we'll take good care of you." Mac said, trying to take the cat back only for her to hiss and attach itself to Veronica. "Great, she doesn't want to let go of you." Duke said with crossed arms which made Veronica sigh until she remembered something. "Oh my god, JD, hi!" Veronica said and the cat jumped off her hissing, going over to the door and getting ready to scare the boy off, only to realize no one was there. -Shit.- Duke quickly made a move to grab the cat who writhed and hissed, trying her best to scratch at the girl who held the feline away from her. "Go, go, we got it here." Duke said and Veronica nodded, bidding her friends and her cat goodbye. Once the door was closed, Duke let the cat go, making it screech as it fell to the ground. "Huh, I thought all cats landed on their feet." Mac said as she crouched down to start petting the cat. 

"Yeah, but that cat's a little bitch." Duke said as she rummaged through Veronica's pantry, taking out her oreos and closing it before settling on her couch. -The audacity on this...- Heather went over to the couch and slapped the oreo in Duke's hand which made the cookie fall to the carpet. "Hey! See, what'd I tell you? She's a little bitch." Duke said, going over to pick up the oreo up and toss it onto the table before grabbing a new and clean one. "We still have to name her." Mac said, sitting on the couch and grabbing Heather, placing her on her lap. "I don't know, Little Bitch has really grown on me." Duke said, grabbing the remote and turning the tv on. "Heather, we can't just call the cat Little Bitch. Besides, Bitch is for dogs, not cats." Heather said, petting Heather who growled, but Mac mistook it for a purr and kept going. "Yeah, but Little Pussy doesn't have the same ring to it." Duke said and Mac sighed. "Okay, fine... Sorry, buddy, but you're gonna have to go by Little Bitch today." Mac said and Heather shook her hand off her before getting up and sitting on the empty space of the couch.

"You don't need to apologize, Little Bitch doesn't understand what we're saying anyway." Duke said and Heather snarled loudly which made the two girls jump in shock as they stared at the cat who glared back at them. "Holy shit, does she understand us?" Mac asked in wonder as she got on the ground, kneeling in front of the cat who huffed and looked away from her. "I'll be damned, Veronica has a magic cat that understands the English language." Duke said moving closer to the cat with a grin. "Say, Little Bitch, blink twice if you like your name." Duke asked and the cat stared at her with an unimpressed look which made Duke grunt. "I don't care, I'm still calling you Little Bitch." Duke said, slumping against the couch. "Ooh, who do you like more between Heather and I?" The cat jumped off the couch and walked over to Heather, laying down on her lap which made Heather grin proudly.

"She likes me more." Heather said, petting the cat who let out another huff. "Little Bitch, when will the world end? Will Veronica finally have a fashion sense? Will I finally get those Louboutins I've been wanting." -I'm a cat, not a fortune teller you idiot." Cat Heather thought as she looked Duke in the eyes and the girl backed down when she realized that she was getting nowhere with this. "I wonder how we can get her to communicate with us?" Mac asked, reaching over and grabbing an oreo from Heather. "Doesn't Veronica have a scrabble board somewhere?" Heather asked. "I didn't realize we were in a Tim Allen movie now, but okay. Let's go look for it. See how magic this cat really is." Actually, that didn't sound like a completely horrible idea. Heather's been trying to figure out how she can tell Veronica it's her, how hasn't she thought of that before. Heather followed as the girls started looking for the board game and soon enough, they were on the ground with the pieces laid out in front of them.

"Okay, buddy," Mac started, refusing to call the cat 'Little Bitch' to Heather's dismay, "Tell us what's on your mind." The cat quickly looked through all the letters, moving them with her paws while Duke filmed the whole process on her phone, thinking that they might go viral if she posted a video of a cat spelling out words on the internet. "I swear, piano cat and bongo cat have nothing on this shit." Duke said as the cat continued pushing the letters. Once she was done, the cat stepped back and felt proud when she heard the gasps from her friends. -Finally, we can figure out how to solve this mess.- The two girls looked at the word spelled out before them. "Holy shit. Chandler..." Heather would've put her whole name, but there were only two h's, so she settled with her last name. "Aw, she's a Friends fan. I like Phoebe." Heather coo'd as she pet the cat who whined at her words. "No, sweetie, just no." Duke said in a soft tone as she patted the girl's knee.

"I think she means Heather Chandler. Our Heather Chandler." Duke explained. "Oh... Do you think she knows where she went? We haven't seen her in two weeks now." Mac said, looking over to Cat Heather who whined once more before looking through the letters again and adding more to the word. "Bullshit." Duke said as she read the new phrase. "I am Chandler. Do you really think that..." Mac asked, looking over to the cat who gave them a more serious look. "No, no way. I'll believe Heather getting kidnapped and I might even cry if this magic cat says that Heather died," -Might?- Cat Heather wondered. "But Heather Chandler becoming a cat is just stupid." Duke said as she turned her phone off. "What if she actually is Heather. Heather wouldn't just up and leave for no reason and she would've returned our calls by now." Mac said in a concerned tone before turning to the cat. "Heather, is it actually you?" 

Heather looked the girl in the eyes, staring her down as if screaming yes to her face. Mac stared at the cat, taking in every detail that might prove that the cat really is Heather Chandler. But the more Mac looked the cat in the eyes, the more she started seeing the resemblance. The shade of fur, the bright green eyes. "Oh my god, it really is Heather." Mac said and Duke scoffed. "How? How could you possibly know that from looking at it for like ten seconds." Duke asked, still not believing any of this. "Heather, write something out that'll make Heather believe it's you." Mac said, lightly nudging the cat over to the scrabble pieces. The cat didn't even have to think about what she was gonna put as she quickly got the letters she needed before spelling it out at top speed. "Shut up..." Duke read out, staying in place for a moment, probably in shock before sighing.

"Yup, it's Heather alright." Duke said before letting herself fall to the ground. "Nope, I'm done. I just called Heather a little bitch, I'm gonna die anyway, so what's the point?" Duke asked and Mac waved off her friend's dramatics before focusing her attention on the scrabble pieces. Heather watched as the girl in yellow put the word yes on her left and no on her right. "I'm gonna ask you a few questions and just point to your answer, okay?" Heather asked with a smile and Cat Heather laid down in front of the words as if to say that she was ready. "Do you know how this happened to you?" Mac asked and Heather pointed at the no. "How long have you been like this?" Heather looked up at Mac with a look which made the girl confused until she realized. "Right, only yes or no questions." Heather said making Duke groan and sit up. "This is so stupid. If someone were to walk into this apartment right now, they'd think we're some weird cat ladies talking to our cat." Duke said, but Mac waved her off.

"Have you made any progress on figuring out how to get yourself back to a human?" Heather asked and Cat Heather pointed at the no. "Does Veronica know you're actually you in this cat's body?" Duke piped up and Heather hesitated before pointing at the no which made Duke snicker. "You must've been enjoying yourself, huh? No wonder you didn't want Veronica leaving earlier. You've been spending all your time here with her and soaking up all the affection cause we all know damn well Veronica likes all animals." Heather teased making Cat Heather glare at her before getting up and scratching at her, but it only made her laugh harder. "Of course Heather would take the chance to be as close with Veronica." Duke said, easily pushing Heather off which made the cat hiss at her before walking away to what she personally labeled as her "petty corner".

"Stop laughing, Heather. That was mean." Mac said, slapping Heather on the shoulder as she took the yes and no pieces and brought it over to Heather who continued to stare at her corner. "Oh, come on, I'm never allowed to tease Heather, just give me this one." Heather said as she followed Mac over to Cat Heather. "Yeah, but Veronica's still a touchy subject for her, cat or human." Mac said, giving Duke a slight glare before laying out the yes and no tiles behind Heather who still refused to face them. "Heather." Mac called out, but Heather ignored her. "Were you ever planning on finding a way to tell Veronica you're actually the cat?" Mac asked in a softer tone and the cat looked down, thinking to herself for a second before turning around and pointing at the yes. "Were you gonna do it any time soon?" Mac asked and Cat Heather paused before reluctantly pointing at the no. "Heather, do you even want to turn back into a human?" Duke asked and Cat Heather stared at the tiles, Duke's question ringing through her head, but she didn't want to face that yet.

With a huff, Heather laid down on the ground and pushed the scrabble tiles away making them slide across the ground. "Heather..." Mac whined, directing her words to both girls. "What? I was just asking a question." Duke said, not really seeing anything wrong with what she asked before facing the cat who was glaring at the ground. "Heather, you know you can't stay a cat forever, right? You have a life to live. Dreams you've been talking about fulfilling since we were kids. You're not gonna be able to fulfill them by being a cat." Duke said and Heather got up before turning around so Duke wasn't in her sights. "Oh wow, how mature." Duke rolled her eyes before getting up and sitting in front of the cat so she was forced to face her. "I get it. You miss Veronica and you know Veronica wouldn't be giving you this affection if you were in your own body, but this can't last forever. We don't even know your life span as a cat. Continuing to live like this is way too risky." 

"Heather's right. We have to get yourself back to your own body." Heather said and Cat Heather looked up to the two. Mac was giving her a look of concern and worry while Duke tried to keep her face neutral, but her eyes gave away the fact that she was also scared for the girl... Cat? Just from the looks on their faces, Heather knew that her turning back into a human was important. She gave a huff before walking over to Mac and lying on her lap to show her that she was agreeing to looking for ways on how to turn back. "Aw, it's okay Heather, you'll be back in your body in no time." Mac coo'd as she ran her fingers through Chandler's fur. "Speaking of, where is your body? Did a cat possess it or something? I can just imagine a wild Heather Chandler running through the streets acting like a cat in a grown woman's body." Heather joked to ease the air, but her words struck panic in Heather Chandler. Oh god, what if her body really was rampaging the city like a cat? If people saw her, it could ruin her reputation and she could kiss goodbye any potential job offers once she's back in her body.

Duke jumped and shrieked when Cat Heather pounced on her, hissing and snarling as she scratched at the girl for planting that idea in her head. Great, now she was gonna spend the rest of her nights worrying about that.  
__________

Heather watched from the couch as Veronica sat in front of her door, occasionally getting up to check the peephole to see if anyone was outside. It's been a month now and to Veronica's knowledge, Heather Chandler was still missing. Heather and Heather had to stop the girl from putting out missing posters of the girls since they knew where Heather was and they tried the best they could to reassure Veronica that wherever Heather may be, she was safe. But they didn't ease Veronica's worries. It was unlike the girl to just disappear for a long period of time and Veronica even gave in by calling her, texting her and checking her apartment to see if she was there. Nobody had heard anything about Heather Chandler's whereabouts and it pained Heather to watch Veronica worry and pace more and more as the days pass by because all she wanted to do was tell Veronica that she was right there with her.

But she couldn't. She was a cat and Veronica still didn't know that Heather Chandler had been living with her this whole time in the form of her little feline friend. Chandler had stopped Heather and Heather from telling Veronica the truth, telling them that she simply wasn't ready for the girl to find out because how she'd react was something she was too afraid to face. Of course Veronica still spent her time playing and using her time to play with her cat, but lately she hasn't found the motivation since she was still so upset about the sudden disappearance of Heather Chandler. Part of her wondered if it was her fault for Heather going missing. Did pushing her away and brushing off all her advances finally push the girl out of her life for good? If so, then Veronica desperately wants Heather to know that she never wanted that.

All she wanted was for Heather to finally move on from her, go find someone new so they could both live better lives since their old ones were suffocating both of them. She looked forward to becoming best friends with Heather again and sure, she thought about it and knew it'd hurt if she saw the girl she thought she was gonna spend her whole life with spend it with someone else, but she just wanted both of them to be happy and Veronica knew that they wouldn't be able to achieve that in the position they were in. Not happy about seeing Veronica so upset, Heather jumped off the couch and made her way over to Veronica, nudging her hand with her head which snapped the brunette out of her thoughts. "Hey... Sorry, I'm not really in the mood to play right now." Veronica said softly and Heather meowed at the girl before resting on her lap.

"Funny... You know me and Heather talked about getting a cat or a dog, but we decided to wait because we both knew we didn't have the money to take care of a pet." Veronica said in a fond tone before letting out a light laugh. "But now I have you. I'm sure she would've loved you if she met you, but part of me feels like she'd be jealous of you if she saw how much attention I've been giving you." Veronica said as she started petting the cat who purred. -That's right, even as a cat, I still get more attention than anyone else in her life.- Heather thought smugly as she leaned in to Veronica's touch. "Come on, let's go to bed, it's late." Veronica said in a tired tone as she picked Heather up. She hesitated for a moment before going back to check the peephole one more time. She doesn't know why she expected to see a drunk Heather Chandler lying on the floor like how she usually would at this time even though she's checked multiple times now, but some part of her was holding out hope.

Veronica carefully placed Heather on the bed before entering her shower. Heather kept herself preoccupied by picking at the bed when Veronica came out only in a towel, going over to her dresser and changing in her room. Heather was used to this process already as she turned around and faced the other side of the room while Veronica changed. She may be a cat, but she still had some decency. Veronica went over to her bed and got under the covers, turning her side lamp off before turning to face the empty side of the bed. Well, not really empty because Cat Heather was there. "Come here, Jessicat." Veronica called out in her baby voice and Heather got up before going over to Veronica, letting the girl pull her into her. Heather could practically hear the gears turning in Veronica's head and knowing how lost Veronica could get in her own mind, Heather placed her paw onto Veronica's face which made the girl snap out of it.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. You always seem to know when to take me out my little trances." Veronica said and Heather scooted closer into the girl. "I'm just really worried about Heather. I just want to know if she's somewhere safe. I was so used to knowing where she was and how she's doing all the time that to just not know is driving me crazy." Veronica said, the tears starting to prick at her eyes. "I told myself that I wasn't gonna cry over her anymore. I'm sure she's out there somewhere living her best life, finally moving on like I wish she did, but now I'm stuck here wondering day and night about where she is." Veronica said, forcing out a laugh as she wiped at her tears. Heather meowed to try and snap Veronica out of it again, but it didn't work. "I just feel so stupid about it, but I can't help but worry. We may have broken up, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving her. I just wanted us to be happy. We were hurting so much together and I didn't want to wake up one day and no longer love her and I didn't want her to feel the same so I thought the only way for us to be happy was if we weren't together."

It was in that moment Heather realized she wanted to become a human again. Because as a cat, she's forced to watch Veronica cry to herself in pain and all Heather wanted to do was hold Veronica for twenty minutes straight. She won't pull away, she won't look at her face and she won't try to kiss her. All she'd do is wrap her up in her arms and hold on tight until she was satisfied. But she couldn't and it pained her, because just seeing Veronica in pain did that to her. Yet it was also helpful to hear those words come from Veronica. For so long she wondered why Veronica ended things between them. Wondering if she wasn't enough for the girl or if Veronica simply fell out of love for her. But now she knew that that wasn't the case. Veronica still cared for Heather just as much as Heather cared for her. "I miss her. I miss her so much. I just want to see her again." Veronica cried as she pulled the cat closer to her, the feline being her only source of comfort.

-Whatever higher power is out there, please turn me back- Heather has had enough of watching Veronica cry and she knew that no one else in that world knew Veronica inside and out to know how to calm her down but her and god damnit, that was exactly what she was going to do. Whether it be as a Cat or Human, Heather will be there for Veronica, just like she's been the whole time.  
__________

When Veronica stirred awake, the first thing she felt was the pounding in her head. God, she was getting really sick of crying herself to sleep because the aftermath always sucked. She sighed, rubbing at her eyes as she lifted her hand to run through her cat's hair. All she wanted to do was spend the day in with her cat and just cry about her missing ex while eating ice cream and watch some ninety day fiance or one of the many reality tv shows about... Well, something about somebody's wife. Veronica never knew with those shows, it was always the same premise but the husbands had different occupations. Veronica smiled when her cat purred before opening her eyes, fully expecting to see a big ball of fur like she usually saw when waking up in the morning.

What she didn't expect was to see the face of her ex girlfriend.

"Oh my god!" Veronica screeched, grabbing her pillow and throwing it at Heather who groaned before getting up and grabbing the nearest thing she could to protect herself which just so happened to be her lamp. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Veronica exclaimed with wide eyes before she realized that Heather was showing off her birthday suit in the middle of her room. "And why are you naked, oh my god, you weirdo!" Veronica exclaimed, reaching over to grab a book and throwing it at Heather who shouted in fear before quickly dodging the projectile. Veronica couldn't throw the lamp, that was expensive. "Holy shit, holy shit!" Heather exclaimed when she looked down at her hands, a surge of happiness flowing through her when she saw skin instead of fur. 

"I'm back! I'm- Agh!" Heather shouted as she ducked, the second book Veronica threw just barely missing her head. "Jesus Christ, calm down, would you!" Heather exclaimed, glaring at Veronica who stared at her with wide eyes. "Calm down?" She asked in a dangerously calm tone which made Heather's heart stop. "Shit." She said under her breath as Veronica started making her way towards her. "Calm down?!" She exclaimed as Heather quickly got up and started walking backwards. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" Heather said fearfully as Veronica put the lamp down and grabbed the pillow, going over to Heather and hitting her with it as many times as she could with all the strength she could muster. "You, of all people, do not get to tell me to calm down, Heather Chandler!" Veronica shouted with each hit she landed on Heather who did her best to block Veronica's attacks with her arm. 

"Let's try to talk like civil people!" Heather shouted only fueling Veronica's anger even more as she landed one more hit. "No!" Veronica shouted before looking up at Heather with tears in her eyes. "You disappear for a month without contacting anyone about where you were! Not your boss, not your mom, not the Heathers, not me! Do you know how worried I was? Do you know how scared I was for you? I spent so many nights without sleep just wondering where the hell you could be. Wondering if you're safe or if you're eating well. For you to constantly get drunk at my door and just fall off the face of the earth out of nowhere then suddenly appear in my bed after a month of being missing while being naked of all things." Veronica said sadly before the anger flared up again. "Do you know how that feels, Heather?!" Veronica asked as she started hitting Heather with the pillow again.

"Veronica, let's just talk about this." Heather said, trying to grab Veronica's wrists to stop her, but the girl pulled them away and started walking out the room. "No. I want you out of my apartment." Veronica said sternly as she started looking around her place. "Veronica, please." Heather said, following after the girl. "Get out, Heather." Veronica said, continuing to look around. "We can just sit down and-" Veronica didn't want to listen to a word the blonde had to say, too angry at the girl to do so. "Jessicat! Jessicat, come here, girl." Veronica called out, trying to look for her cat. "Veronica-" Once again, the brunette ignored Heather. "I'll let you eat something other than cat food if you come out!" Veronica called out, frustrating Heather from being ignored. "If you could just listen-" Heather was getting really tired of being cut off. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty-"

"Oh my god, Veronica, it's me! I'm the cat!" Heather exclaimed, having enough of being blatantly ignored. Veronica turned around to glare at the girl, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one leg. "What are you talking about?" Veronica asked, not really in the mood to talk to the girl anymore. "I'm the cat that's been living with you for the past month." Heather said only making Veronica glare harder at her. "Oh, so you've been stalking me, huh? God, and to think I've been worrying about you this whole time, I can not believe you, Heather!" Veronica exclaimed making Heather groan in frustration. "Just shut up for one second, I beg of you!" Heather pleaded and Veronica opened her mouth to protest, but one look from the blonde made her shut up. "It's me. I'm the cat you picked up in front of your door step a little over a month ago. I got drunk on your doorstep like usual and when I woke up, I was a cat and this whole time you thought you were taking care of a cat, but really, you were taking care of me in the body of a cat." Heather explained, waiting in anticipation as she studied Veronica's face. 

"I..." Veronica paused and Heather grinned, happy to see that Veronica understood her. "I can't believe you've moved onto drugs now!" Veronica exclaimed and Heather seriously considered just jumping off the balcony now. "No, Veronica, you don't understand-" Heather tried to explain, but Veronica had enough of her tom foolery. "I don't care what you're on, just get out of my apartment. I don't care if you get arrested for public nudity, I want you out because as you can see, I am trying to find my cat and you are not helping, you probably scared her away so I'm going to look-"

"Holy shit, it's me! What do you not understand with that? It's me! I was the cat! I was Ginger, I was Catniss fucking Everdeen, I was Lord Tubbington, I was Purrsephone and whatever other stupid cat pun name you gave me while I was a cat! I was the one who pretended to like the shitty ass liver flavored cat food you gave me because I felt bad that you spent a lot of money! I was the cat that just took some dirt from your plant and put it in the litter box so you think I shat in it even though I wouldn't be caught dead doing that! I'm the one who kept turning the channel back to America's Top Model whenever you'd leave the room only for you to change it back to the Disney Channel whenever you came back. I'm the cat who kept eating food off your plate whenever you weren't looking cause my god, I fucking hate that stupid cat food. It was me, Veronica! I was the cat!" Heather exclaimed, letting out all her frustrations which left her breathless. 

Heather watched as the girl stared at her wide eyes, looking her up and down as if trying to find the resemblance before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. 

"Shit, Veronica!"  
__________

"So... The reason you disappeared for that whole month was because you magically turned into... A cat." Veronica repeated as she continued to try and process what Heather told her. They were now sitting at Veronica's dinner table, having a conversation about this whole... thing. After Veronica passed out, Heather quickly moved the girl to her bed before finding some clothes to change in when she realized she was still naked. Luckily, Veronica still had some of her old sweatshirts, thought it smelt more like Veronica now than her which wasn't really a bad thing in Heather's opinion. When she woke up, Veronica asked so many questions and Heather suggested she should just let her talk first before the brunette asked any more questions in case she fainted again. So, here they were. "Yes, that's correct." Heather replied and Veronica looked down at the table in disbelief. "So this whole time-"

"Yes, I was the cat." Veronica has been asking the same questions for the past seven minutes now, but Heather understood the girl's shock and stayed patient until the shock finally passes. "And Heather and Heather knew?" Veronica asked and Heather nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Veronica asked and Heather shrugged in reply. "I didn't know how. Communication is really limited for cats, you know." Heather said which made Veronica narrow her eyes at her. "Why didn't you just grab the scrabble tiles and tell me with those?" The girl questioned which made Heather stammer. "I- Uh..." She couldn't exactly tell Veronica that she somewhat enjoyed being a cat, but the glare the girl was sending her was really putting her on the spot. "I didn't know how you'd react, okay. You went all crazy on me now, who's to say you wouldn't do the same when I was a poor and defenseless cat?" Heather asked making Veronica gasp.

"I would never hit a cat!" She defended which made Heather glare at her. "But you hit me and I was that cat, so technically, you would and you did." Veronica opened her mouth to protest until she realized she didn't have a proper counter to that statement. "It was just a pillow, don't be so dramatic." Veronica mumbled which made Heather snicker in response. It was silent for a moment. Heather waited for Veronica to let everything sink in while one thought was stuck in the brunette's mind. "So... Last night..." Heather's gaze on the girl softened once she realized what she was saying. "Yeah..." Heather answered, knowing that saying more would only make the girl more distraught than she probably already was. "This is a lot to take in." Veronica said with a tired sigh and Heather hummed in reply. "How does one just magically transform into a cat?" Veronica asked. "I've been asking myself that for the past month now." Heather said with a laugh, but Veronica remained confused.

"It's all so weird." Veronica mumbled and Heather nodded, the silence between them returning. Once again, Heather watched as the gears turned in Veronica's head. The girl's head must be racing with the amount of questions she had, so Heather did the first thing she thought of which was resting her hand on top of Veronica's. She succeeded in bringing Veronica's mind back to the ground, but the contact made the girl jump in her seat, quickly pulling her hand away. "I'm sorry." The blonde apologized while the girl across her eyed her carefully. "Veronica, about last night-" Heather knew she shouldn't have brought it up, but it was all she could think about. "No." Veronica said before sighing and rubbing at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Heather, but that's not something I really want to talk about right now." Veronica said and Heather muttered an okay before letting her eyes fall onto the table.

"I think I need some time to process this on my own." Veronica said with a sigh and Heather nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah, I completely get that. Take all the time you need." Heather said as she started getting up from her seat. "I'm really sorry if it seems like I'm kicking you out." Veronica said as she got up, following Heather to her door. "No, it's fine. I understand that this is a lot to take in." Heather said and Veronica smiled at the girl before looking to the ground with a fond look on her face. "I'm gonna miss having a little friend around the house all the time." Veronica said in a sad tone which made Heather smile at the girl. "Well, if it makes you feel any better... I'll be your friend." Heather suggested and Veronica looked back up to the girl with a surprised look on her face. "I mean, I know I'm not little and I'm not exactly a domesticated animal anymore, but I'll be here." Heather said and Veronica felt her face heat up at the words as she tried to fight off the smile that made it's way onto her face.

"I'll keep that in mind." Veronica said and Heather smiled as she opened the door. "I guess I'll see you around." Heather said and the brunette nodded. "Yeah... And please, don't actually disappear this time." Veronica said and Heather nodded. "If I ever become a cat again, I'll let you know." Veronica nodded and Heather lingered at the door before clearing her throat. "I'll get going then." Heather said before walking off. Heather greeted Veronica's landlord, the old woman seemingly happy to see her again as she made her way out of the building, taking a deep breath of the shitty polluted city air and taking in the sight of everything after what felt like forever. This was the first time in a long time for Heather to walk out of Veronica's apartment complex and actually feeling happy.  
__________

Heather was lying on her couch, watching a movie while eating chips when she heard a knock on her door. The girl grinned as she paused the movie and set aside her food before making her way over to her door. Just as she was about to open it, her door was pulled closed by the person on the other side. "No, no, no, don't open it yet!" Heather laughed as she listened to Veronica giggle on the other side of her door. After talking about the whole situation more, the two decided to remain friends without the whole pushing each other away thing. Of course that didn't last long because texting occasionally became texting everyday, to face timing every night, to Veronica surprising her at work so they could have lunch, to going out every Wednesday and Friday night. The two realized that their relationship didn't work out because they spent too much of their time together that they didn't really give each other space to grow as their own individual selves.

Now though, they decided to just take things slow and see where they go by not revolving their whole lives around each other while also making time for them to see each other because there was no actual way to keep the two apart for that long. Heather and Heather tried multiple times and each try failed harder than the last. "Can I open my door now?" Heather asked, trying to sound impatient when really she was just very endeared by the whole situation. "Wait, I'm not ready!" Veronica called out from the door and Heather let out an exaggerated sigh. "I'm not getting any younger here, Veronica!" The blonde called out, pretending to be annoyed which made the brunette shush her. "Okay, I'm ready!" Veronica said excitedly and Heather laughed before finally opening the door, about to pull Veronica into a hug when she felt a bunch of hair get pushed against her face.

Heather pulled back, spitting out some of the hair that got caught in her mouth before looking up at Veronica who gave her a big grin, lifting up the ginger tabby cat in her hands. "You didn't." Heather said and Veronica squealed before going into her apartment. "She looks just like you!" Veronica said, holding the cat towards Heather who stared at it with a dumbfounded expression. "Did you actually buy a cat?" Heather asked as she watched Veronica pull the cat close to her. "I missed having a cat to take care of at home, okay." She said with a pout. "Excuse me, I'm right here." Heather said as Veronica stuck her tongue out at her. "I knew you'd get jealous of a cat." Heather scoffed at the words. "Oh please, I was the superior cat." Veronica rolled her eyes playfully before the grin on her face returned. "We have our very own baby now! And guess what? She's not as picky as you when it comes to food." Veronica said.

"You can't expect a human to like cat food!" Heather said as she shut the door to her apartment, watching as Veronica sat on the ground and started playing with the cat. "Look, if you really want to be a cat again, all you have to do is wear the cat suit I bought you." Veronica said half jokingly. "No. I'd rather turn into an actual cat again." Heather said as she sat down on the couch. "Then you're not my favorite cat anymore." Veronica said, taking her new cat and placing it on her lap. "What's her name anyway?" Heather asked, grabbing her chips again and looking over to Veronica who became quiet, holding the cat against her chest. "Ronnie..." Heather said. "Yeah?" Veronica asked in an innocent tone. "What did you name that poor cat?" Heather asked and Veronica mumbled something under her breath. "What?" Heather asked, leaning over the couch to try and hear what the girl said. 

"Ginger."

"Veronica, no!"


End file.
